


Fiber Crafts

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hobbies, robots knitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Thanks to Blurr, Soundwave falls down a research hole and discovers knitting.
Series: A Long Term Arrangement [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Soundwave watched through Ravage’s optics as the Wreckers sat down around the table in the meeting room they had been given. He did not expect much in the way of usable intelligence from this gathering, but he knew better than to ignore Kup or his team. It was better to watch and listen in on a Wrecker’s meeting and learn nothing than to ignore them and find an outpost in ruins two days later.

He was distracted before anyone even began speaking, however, when Blurr reached into his subspace and pulled out a small covered basket. Then the racer opened the basket and lifted out a few pieces of brightly colored cloth. 

Soundwave forced himself to turn the majority of his processing threads back to Kup and Springer, but he kept watching Blurr as well, confused as the mech lined up the cloth in ways that made no sense to him and then began tying them together with thin threads.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Ravage was safely on his way back to their current safe house, Soundwave indulged his curiosity about what Blurr had been doing during the meeting. A scan of their television shows and an internet search turned up the terms “piecework” and “quilting” and he was certain that Blurr’s new hobby was this particular craft.

He did not understand _why_ the Wrecker was indulging in such a pastime, though.

Soundwave continued his research, hoping for some kind of clue--or at least an assurance that Blurr’s hobby was as harmless as it seemed. On one forum, though, he came across another term that caught his interest.

Knitting.

It was completely unlike the quilting Blurr had taken up, and despite himself, Soundwave found himself interested.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is dumb, boss.” Frenzy tossed his knitting needles onto the floor, along with the pile of yarn he had tied into knots.

“Frenzy need not engage in fiber crafts.” Soundwave glared at the mess on the floor. “Frenzy _will_ pick up mess before leaving.”

“Right, fine.” Frenzy huffed and picked up the yarn. “It’s still dumb. Why are we doing this human thing anyway?”

“Knitting, relaxing,” Soundwave replied.

“It’s something to do in the air shafts,” Ravage added as he carefully looped the yarn over the needles Soundwave had rigged into a pair of mittens for him. “Leave your pile of yarn over here. I’ll untangle it and use it in my scarf.”

“I don’t even know why you’re making a scarf.” Frenzy dumped the wad of yarn in front of the other recordicon. “It’s not like any of us even need scarves. Or hats or blankets or anything else you make with this stuff.”

“Lord Megatron enjoys new scarf,” Soundwave said smugly.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Frenzy threw his hands into the air and stomped out the door.


End file.
